Nightmare of a problem: part 1
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: Ahaij notnimg sunsramtial amd it migjt not he comeimg true wel see ijnprogress all done n getting updated heres rough draft its alldpnre yayysies :PPP


**_The moons hour was over, move over, transfigurator of night furys, theres a new player in the game. Something coming to light the land, something to shake the sky, the thus far nearly unbeatable alive night fury to beat back the nadder armadas both good and bad wil fall beneath a cascade of serrated flaming teeth ans outsourcing talon unless the absolute unforeseen can take place...together! everything on the land would be threatened once a millennia by the rising of a nightmare of a problem!_**

"so i was thinking, al" mused dagur the deranged face a grim had line as he marched to the rythmatic clang of metal hammers. "do your hulking men _really_ need like an excuse to be making a journey at all? im sure us berserkers can manage just fine without your puny brand of help." the big man next to him nearly twice the size and width of the berserker chief grunted ominously, hand edging toward the hilt of his heavy soward sensing a threat. "dat a hit on my leadership around 'ere eh?" Alvin the treacherous bristled dangerously. even dagur knew not to go too far with 'upsetting' his partner of this jointed alliance. he decided to change the topic abruptly to get out of an uncomfortable situation. "never mind. say have you noticed the weather recently? like today at all? like ever? it just may be me but have no one else felt it in the air? its hot! plus the sky is a weird color making colors seem supersaturated." he wiped his nose with the back of hos hairy hand and sniffed the contents. alvin gave his dearaged partner a sidelong glance wondering if he was worth backhanding for the sake off backhanding: typical viking cheer.

his meaty fist loosened from his sward bet. plenty of time to make his ally appear exactly what he was in artful ways layer: a insane lunatic. "naw i not. busy with other tasks. such as crack my armada like a 'ammer on a village of borks. then and only 'en can ya 'ave dat prize." dagur shifted his feet and twittled his thumbs, itching to be out doing something dangerous. knocking some (disobedient) heads. productivity. not to mention a certain elusive 'nert furt' his men captured, bound its flailing wings/talons/teeth, brought to his village arena to try and skin. _try to._ several other 'nert furts' swarmed his settlement successfully beating back the blasted lizards, losing dagurs little prize on the process. hed seen her later again twice past, (another story in dragons we trust port 2) happily shooting her with a crossbow in hopes to kill her in cold blood on the battlefield not his own.

course these fellow 'nert furts' preventing him from vengefully stalking over to her and plunging his blade into its throat. ending its suffering. also alvins outcast guards shooed him away from sifting around for his prize, barred his men access tio specific areas alvin deemed sensitive, and discouraged him asking to many questions. well he was a berserker and he could ask as many questions as he liked. wherever he wanted. his ally didnt like it? he could stick a carrot a nostril. one fresh and hot off the fire really hard up there if dagur felt generous enough. well he had ways to get beneath the outcast chiefs treacherous nose. or gain leverage in this alliance., he was a viking. he could do that. he and alvin stood on a dais raised wooden catwalk obove the blacksmiths workshop overseeing the operations taking place below. outcasts hammering hammers, berserkers finishing the final sharpening edge on broadswords, villagers from both mingling attending to various tasks to prepare for a battle the likes of witch nether had wadged before.

his eye lazily drifted over the hubbub of work below jis mind on alvin. "you know this battle will be one to remember. but unsatisfiable: well crush borks meager defenses effortlessly. whats so important about capturing that boy if i trod boots on the subject? he someone you hold any great love for? hmmm?" alvin scratched at his great beard. "aie that 'e is" then fell silent aggravating dagur. he resisted the urge to prod his intimidating ally in the ribs...with the dagger in his sheath...up to the hilt. "uhu and?" "oie learn patience. before i teach it to ya. dart boy blueflame i overheard outsmarted me once with dat dragon. he 'ad a way with em. plus dat brainless buffoon brainwashed me huntsman to disband. they reigned disorder and the treacherous does not tolerate treachery unless its from me. i aim to reclaim me flesh and blood trinket. shivering in his dragonskin boots in borks village. mark me words: the treacherous gets what he wants." his hairy hand firmed into a fist."

a sudden rumble of what sounded like thunder was heard by both chieftains though there was nt a cloud in the humid stifling air, dagur appraised Alvin out of the couner of his eye to see if he was as startled as he. no. Alvin was ether very good at concealing his feelings behind that permanent disapproving scowl or knew something dagur dibnt. he cast an eye and noted so too did all his berserkers down helping make weapons, dying from the added heat from fire pits scattered about the place, startle at the sound. as did most of the outcasts. _most:_ dagur saw some of the heavyset soldiers below share knowing looks unperturbed and went back to their wirk. what was going on here? a sizing smell like ozone laced the air just before a gigantic bolt of lightening shot **up** into the air from what appeared to be the center of the village, resulting cried of alarm hearable in the distance. "what was that? what is that?" dagur pounced. Alvin smiled, slapping the berserker chief hard enough to make him stumble. "nothin' to worry 'bout me friend. nothin' at all enjoy 'da day while its high." he stomped off leaving a dissatisfied dagur with his hands on his hips. he idly wondered what an outcast filleted sandwich tasted like...

* * *

today the sun wouldnt set on an angry korin ion the nest rulers private cave where he lay. obuekhov hadn't moved since discovering the little dragon in his teenage years now unconscious mangled in the cave. a position of pain. thankfully he did wake up with cries of it in not so quiet tones. his din did draw occasional onlookers (nest furys) but left as quickly unsure of this requited they help in some way or not. obuekhov studied the inquisitive nosy snouts but none of them were his self appointed voluntary furyess torrid, just as she feared. she hadnt come back or seen since copperwing sent her away in a fit of anger. he didnt realize how meaningful his dismissal had been. as always the buddy brown dragoness feared what that might mean. of course torrid might be sequestered away far back in some deep dark cave so hidden that obuekhov couldn't locate her, not that she could with copperwing in pain like this.

his festering anger: something new these past days that she dint know how to counteract. a feelings korind have to deal with in his own time. _soon:_ it effected increasing numbers of dragons around him. she fixed up the ruler the best she could, momentarily flying out to fetch a few thick leaves so she could bandage the bloody areas., korin pestered her the entire time incessantly hed look weird half slathered in greenery but the dragoness kept at it. shed yet to hear what caused his injuries. she was about to, korinds anger was at a peak. he stomped around ytail ;lashing, obuekhov found it difficult not to smile at part of her handiwork, a leaf bandage covering up one eye, forcing korins remaining orb to peer out the other. "the nerve of him. the nerve. of. him. how could he? and how could i have been so blind?"

well particularly blind thought obuekhov unable to look away from the leaf covering korins face. "i trusted him as i trust all my brothers and sisters here. how could've i not seen one of my own enveloped in darkness? i thought i only caught only two dragons their leader swept away from us, not three. more? how, obuekhov, _how_ could i be so stupid? to not see what was right in front of me?" or not hence he peered fiercely out of only one eye. "and that same failure came back to try and frighten me. now i dunno if its intentions were to end my life because itd seen i could not be persuaded, but io bet my mornings meal on it." the older mentally agreed unless you could read a followers mind alright, what they were thinking it was hard to tell the motive. she wished she could add something to console him but that couldnt be helped.

korin flicked his eye to meet his avdisors. "no dont feel pity for me. feel so for my dragons _will_ break the god protectors hold over the ones i care about. lizards i intend on taking back. and i appreciate your help but i cannot sit here lazily in my cave doing nothing. i am going to end all our problems and confront that leader. your in charge here until i return." she was instantly swamped with not wanting him to, he was a ruler he had the will to go wherever he wished without hindrance. "but these injuries" let on obuekhov. "ill be back" finished korin gingerly opening his shorter wings and preparing to take off. "ill leave the bandages on seine you diligently worked on them. make sure an armada of bad guises doesnt pay a visit to our front door. i dont trust the newest leader. that us why im making it my mission to reason with or at the most stop it. the moons powers are strictly diminished when leaderless. the followers have no one to turn to." all obuekhov could do was sit on her paws, about to become the only thing standing between the nest and whatever might lurk out there.

* * *

the flight frigidity night fury twittered to herself frustrated, flying determinedly from where shed least wanted yo be: the nest and right now any dragon in it or associated with. it just wssnt where she wanted to be. later if she lacked upset feelings at her ruler...if he was anymore...perhaps shed return home. obviously she wasnt wanted. "ungrateful scaily no hoper. i wished i never allowed myself sympathy and or my deeper caring feeling for him. i dont believe i had a dragnet to call mt own. this way i could surrogate care for a happy sunsitrute not my own, i mean i dont even know who that rulers father was. ive just felt like ive known that dragnet my entire life." another frustrated sound slipped out her jaws. "agghh. its like he wishes trouble to strike him down. i encountered to protect that wretch from harm because i thought he looked insecure both in his environment and abroad."

"was uo wring? does he not want my aid? protection? i still do not understand." and thisd misleading ruler copperwingthefury drove her into helplessness. she didnt like it. thank dragonkind she wasn't silverwingthefury or hois mistakes, though she lacked those memories at this time to be informed as sutch. she still steamed moodily as copperwings indecency. she distracted herself by glancing up at the sky, knowing at thus time of day she wasn't in danger of becoming whatever the smart night furys warned ger about. she did a double take on the angry red ball in the sky casting everything in shades of crimson in turn on the land below. "what is going on in the colors here? she talked aloud.

* * *

If only torrid truly beheld that answer in ready knowledge. But we do, can find out for sure. Come, take my talon, where we can fly far swifter then any rare night fury or sizzling skrill. quickly now, soar with us over not far to the south, toward a slightly warmer climate,. Near the volcano, if you recall (another story dark mirrors and devistration) where the fabled volcanic piece of fuzzed obsidian rock would surely spell the eventual doom of all free dragons. But that-ll have to wait. Including the fate of one stil crawling at existence, wondering who he was. No, this fate had nothing to do with night furys just yet. No, the potential for disaster came on the long scaly necked creatures when the classic term 'dragon' came to flesh and blood tongues. Whether that be in fear awr or battle hardened glory uttered by them that depended o te viking. Snouts align with mostly red overlapping scaly textured necks like serpents, eyes perched far back to observe down the lengthen of the snout. Sporting a impressive display of spirling hard horns on ether side., the larger the dragon the longer they spieled lengthwise.

Drawn absently contentedly by the sulferious smell, overall hear in the ground and the erupted volcano itself a day ago, the monstrous nightmare species numbered approximately a million string! Naturally led by three or four 'directors' of the massive horde. Occasionally dispatched from their flock to raid two legged villages out of necessity from loaw meat storage's, though preferred diet of fish captivated their appetite. So the thievery into the territory of man wasn't really needed as long as fish was plentiful. Not many payed attention to monstrous nightmares, with thier long lashing tails and kerosene gelnitine substance, often setting themselves on fire. Treated as an aggressive easy to anger lot and best left alone. Travelling to new places of abundant heat was normalcy for the horde: this volcano still cooling environment was a huge rare boon for all nightmares. Ashy ruin for all other species.

but tiday was destined to be different, putting the horde on the front lines of dragon scrutiny. And dare say ot fear. Nightmares do not see as many colors as night furys, but tier spectrum they **could** glimpse the orangish environment while clustered around the volcano like a cloud of magma hoarding locusts. The red sun felt different to them somehow this morning. Several felt the change, lifting arrowshaped heads to the source of light. The nearest director squinted lazily. "zmmmm. Zwats zis feelin? Zfeeld unnatural. Zmost unnatural. But i like it. I zfeel zo...zpowerful. angry. Happyz. Rrrrrr." A change underwent her and the nearest nightmares, feeling unnatural anger sweep thorough their veins, invoking a feeling of more then craving heat induced substances, lazing around being naturally monstrous and nightmarish to pther species. "za powers zoo zominate. Wonderfulz!" more and more ruby red to russet to disk brown scaled creatures called our across the volcanic scape.

Most had thier gazes tilted toward the red orange sun feeling that satisfied them somehow. The same female directer let out a shout. "zwe are destined zo zrule za land! Zoo conquor itz! zwre must zrise up and zbecome firz zonce more! Do zyou feel za callingz too?" roars of fury agreement rocked across the volcano. Another lightly lesser pure red male settled near the female. "so zwat shall zwe do?" "zwe must lay low zall zat do not belong! Who iz zwith us? Show za the land your fury!" the din of agreement became a pure base in her ears, not cringing away from it. _This_ was fulfillment. _This_ was satisfactions. _This_ was sleuthor. And today would be a very different day indeed. Far away but rapidly aimlessly closing the distance was torrid. Along her furious way she neglected to carefully watch where she flew to. That was costly. The riar reached it and tapped her ear frills causing her to snap out of her mildly bitter reverie. Her eyes took in the red little blips swarming in a seething mass of cone shaped structure directly in her flight path. In fact ill luck had it in for her: she was perfectly alone wight it. One word escaped her jaws "uh oh." she didnt see the gigantic shadow loom over her from behind her before the voice hissed "be quiet" and then grabbed her and slammed her hard into a tree: that was all she wrote.

* * *

The berserker village, bristling with pine tipped outer wall defenders, was silent this time of evening. Guards snored in doorways, berserkers indulged in Meade, villagers lazed about. Usual astringent rules were lax. Their chief was someplace else with another cgoefraij planning some sort of dual alliance. A fact most of the berserkers couldt flue out figure out as The grunts of the group. Dagur was absent. So to (mercifully) lifted his brutal stringent iron fisted rules of 'his way or else' rhetoric. The main blacksmith had had left to join dagurs entourage leaving a poet substitute in place. Really, without thither demanding bossy chief present the berserkers went so berserk after all. Dagur just whipped them into being that uptight, with a few acceptations. Bored, the villagers had hauled in none too gently a 'de-nad' to watch its wits against a poor caged horse frightened out of its puny skull. The 'de-nad' seemed to be enjoying it, however the bored berserkers dd not. Used to seeing thee fights against something lesser then a fresh dragon catch dagur had men haul in, already knowing the losers fate.

Before _it_ bored the villagers enough to skin the unfortunate dragon in question fir…more useful purposes. Most of the settlement occupied dagurs battle arena, a bast depression bowl in the stone carved out from the 'nert furt attack' some time ago (another story the shades of death) . it was I _supposed_ to belong to their chief but he wsant her so who was he to tell them no? "whaddya standing there for? Kill dat horse for sport" called out the crowd loudly. They'd smartly chained up the de-nadds tail witch contained row upon row of spines witch could impale a target accurately frighteningly through like a melon. Especially at long range where they were the most effective. Interchangeably the 'de-nadd; was putting on its own show of amusement delay regardless if the villagers wanted theirs. Finally the poor animal gave a final neigh and galloped toward what was a doomed escape: a barred entrance gate to the arena.

Boos and hisses from the crowd. "give us a spectacle" hollered someone. The dragon brought its tail around and flicked ots darts at the horse, who dully realized at that moment there was no escape from that direction and the spines struck. Nona of the berserkers flinched away at the final result. The spectacle finished the villagers attended to the less desirable jobs of cleaning up, lest their chief make a sudden appearance and demanding threy had a violent ting without him. Destined to be an unpleasant experience for several maimed vikings in his temper. A defecting viking from the hard-hitter tribe named garr Saxon third in command to dagur the deranged and placed in charge while he took leave, backed away from the areana calling ouyt orders to maintain alert on the outer defenses for his chief return or threats. He got one.

Cries of mingled alarm rose to the eastern wall. A disheveled looking berserk pelted toward Saxon looking winded. The villager frowned: not exactly a proper ediquitte for a member of the settlement primness. "sir. Danger. Mon-niis inbound at twelve o'clock." Garr Saxon put on his business face, a facade chiseled from the stone itself. "the point? How many are we dealin' with?' the villager paled, also a discouraging trait. Saxon reached for the hilt of the overbearing larger war hammer solids rusted irin strapped to his armored back. " _how many?"_ he growled power i his voice. "if i had ti guess about one million sir. One million mon niis. Ive never seen the like. If only-' saaxon let go of the hammer scowling furiously and shoved the villager in the chest. "dagurs not here now so we'll have to male due without. Thats why im on charge here, to frighten disobedient little vikings out of their pointy shoes. You're not a damsel in distress. Back to your post. Put the village in high alert. If its a battle or raid these mon niis want then they picked the wrong settlement. _Move_!"

The monstrous nightmare horde took fliht two hours ago, filled with sizzling white hot rage ti level anything in their paths. First in their siightline lay sn organized tumble of timber below, squatting protectively on the land between a large swath of cut down trees. Sleuthor would burn it all down to the ground and watch the ashes float away in the wind. (if nadders couldn't do it under the thrall of the god protector, why not these purely uninfluenced dragons?) the director lit herself on fire from the pores in her scales just because she could. The other half of the nightmares already were. "canz you feelz it brotherz? Za glory anz might of whatz zwe are about to accomplish? Eeeeeeee" shrilled sleuthor shooting a blast of sticky orange substance like a flamethrower. Some called out they felt caled to rend and destroy. "level that pile pf human wood!" roared another director a male one of burnished bronze red patterns. "lay wazzte to it" came the unanimous call, sleuthor rocketed forward still aflame all over, and prepared to dive in crazed glee. The little wooden wall easily able to be set on fire if the nightmares so wished came up fast. "fire!" little squawk noises came from two or three of sleuthors nearest nightmares as giddy at the prospect of devastation, demoralization and destruction.

Her jaws went slightly slacvk as they plummeted like wingless birds to the ground, necks snapping at impact. "ahaiun! Loose!" the two leggeds warbled thier language. Something it seemed was dropping her dragons invisibly, and that just would not do. She opened her jaws reverberating the command. "zpread apartz! Whatever iz zarttackingz uz is undecided! Zpread out! zmake a wider target! We zwill come with oncoming foirze! Unztoppable! Fly at zem brothers fly at zem! For za ultimate zacrifice! Do not cease!" hot lust burned from sleuthir. She shouted and cursed insults at the two leggeds as she dived the horde hot with her. "loose!" the pink maggots in bulls' horns shouted, a dozen more pitching from the sky or abruptly halting their attack, talons flailing toward the source of injury seemingly striking from nowhere.

The directors screamed defiance, maintaining their dive. Sluthor was able to pinpoint the pompous flesh and blood who shouted "loose!" again, this time the nightmares being injured able to notice exactly what wasnt an ill fate after all. Metal teeth whizzing too fat for the eye to follow in air to thunk home in sift scale. "you zeven with me! Target him!" growled sleuthor angry. The selected nightmares lit themselves on fire as added precaution, burning away the next volley pf airborne projectiles aimed in their general vicinity. Her serrated toothed jaws opened in a cry of demented glee. "brace yourselves! Arm the catapults! use hammers and maxes against those firy daemons from Valhalla! We know these things weaknesses! Work as a team and berserkers can never be broken, men! Make dagur proud! What it takes to be a berserk!"

well sleuthor had no idea what most of that unintelligible dialect meant but she understood one thing. "take him out! Zit fallz to ash, the rezt flake away!" she pointed with a wing, selecting a nearby target. The hoard a million strong hit the village like a scaily leathery battering ram. Swarming with staggering overwhelming numbers past the wooden spikes into the village itself. Nothing could hold back the nightmares. (far outnumbering the tywo thousand night furys kahuakhaun converted during the beginning of his reign). "aim one last round! Aim! Fire!" called garr Saxons fingered practicedly the longbow, sighted, released its pointed payload. Hos signal a cue for dozens others to join his arrow in the flying reptiles overhead. He snorted steam out his nose not unlike an infuriated bull, seeing his arrow personally fell a mon nii clear through the neck, his secondary weapon of choise behind the hammer. The longbow preferred over the crossbow for its range. And saaxin of course was an excellent shot. Why dagur picked him to intimidate with thuggish brawn as well as moderate intellect perfecting the art of war.

sleuther landed on the screaming two legged, letting the sounds satisfy her momentarily as its skin turned to ashes. her next target selected automatically, seeing garr Saxon rapidly load and shoot three monstrous nightmares in vulnerable spots, killing them instantly. the director swarmed outrage spinning her form to align to this nightmare-slayer, forming her resolve shed not end up a prickly Pincushion. she saw it react like lightening repeating to its side to draw something nocked on the device on its hand. sleuthor was faster. "thingz are excellent. zwe are unztopped. when the full of uz iz not far behind. za hunterz shall burn...and your skin shall be the tourtchez!" a flaming fury seethed ay him, Saxon rolled aside just on time, the mon nii crashed to ground a millisecond later. she snaked her alight tail at it in hopes to burn him alone that way. he let himself ride with the blow to the chest, swift enough to only feel a light unpleasantly signing. saaxon nocked and fired three arrows in rapid session.

however another mon nii thumped down behind him causing his shots to pierce through his original targets outstretched wings instead. nonlethal hit. rather then charge their foe the two mon niis held back circling their cunning foe. Saxon let the longbow fall from its hands oits usefulness spent shout encouragement to the berserkers and unslung his trusty hammer. powerful enough to crack open one of the dragons should his weapon of chaise make a solid hit. he wiped his Mouth with his sleeve grinning cruelly. "come for me babes? just try us; berserker village will stand after you devils pass on by. we have a reputation to uphold you know." he let his opponent come first. predictably falling for it as foes oftendd do in their impatience. he faced his intended target keeping hos back turned on the new arrival to outflank him. that one jutted in swiping at Saxon perhaps believing in its molten brain it could sneak attack him, but saaxon knew better. in one move powered by the hammer he swing a roundhouse blow at a nifty degree turn missing the firy dragon by a whisker, the dragon backing off a half dozen paces.

"dats what you get by messing with the big boys. we dont play around like sissies. you come at me you get your brains bashed" smirked the viking patting his hammer inviting the dragons for another try. sleuthor exchanged a glance across the decide to the dragon directly across her ad nodded. both opened thier jaws expunging a flume of flame. He expected it. He flattered ti the ground as soon as the flaming geyser. Vengeance on hos moment his hammer sought the nearest scales. Fortunately for him both mon niis flames went out in their reorientation of attacking him. Overconfident buffoons. The mon niis body sagged like a pitiful rag dall making last mournful whine. "nowz you dieeeeeee!" shrilled sleuthor igniting herself and wing walking with speed ready to turn the flesh and blood into a staggering flaming scarecrow, its bkdyu blackened to ash that crumbled at her touch. Burning doom and blasting run, the flaming reptile crept closer with a sneer. Who would survive the standoff?

* * *

A noise roused a blurry brained torrid unto alertness. She felt like shed been hit on the head. The first thing she noticed was the oppressive heat…and the clogging ash. shaking her head to clear her thoughts into place, resettling her wings neatly she coughs on ash neatly. Something quite suddenly churned pober her jaws a semi leathery something smothering her hindering sound and air. Thaty was when she realized actually come to mention it there was someone next toi her. A vary huge night fury next to her. She let out a cry (rather tried to hard because of the thing over her jaw) and started struggling. Her frightened eyes made contact with the ones of the night fury. It held its huge ebony bat wings semi tightly over her to muffle sound. Seeing her struggles it let out a deep warning growl. His gums slightly revealing the exerted teeth beneath. "for dragonsake, silly creature, be quiet. Unless youd like to end up a flaming carness beneath their ruby wings." conusion whacked torrids brain causing her to lessen trying to get away from this strange fury.

"seriously quit making a scene i saved you. A little gratitude might be in order." It removed its wing from her. "for what? Why should i?" torrid snarled annoyed with this night furys behavior not intimidated by its impressive size. The bog dragon stepped away a healthy distance of torrid and redirected the pointed wing at the volcano not far away she now recalled mistakenly flying toward. It still smoked faintly a steady stream of ash into the smoggy air. "because of _them_. Its not my fault you refuse to listen." Her eyes focused: there on the cone crawled some on figure things out there. She cocked an ear frill the night furys way. Rescuer or condemner? "whart are those? Furthermore who exactly are you and whats your purpose? I dont remember you in the nest? Are you not of?" the other licked its lips as of deciding wether to tell her.

"hm. Well _those_ are monstrous nightmares and _i_ am none of your business…yet. I _am_ your rescuer from flying ridiculously into the pack of hellish creatures if you want to know. I spotted your terribly distracted form and and took action to prevent you flying right on in." He shifted awkwardly. "sorry about the blow." At first glace he seemed ominous/threatening/the baddie here…but on a second look that wasnt exactly the case. He was apprehensive and scared like torrid. She relaxed slightly her earlier frustration at copperwing all but vanished from her forgetful mind. She fell into the natural rhythm shed adopted for herself: raring for those in need though grateful to keep her motherly longing in check. That was partly preserved for copperwing, why she wished to protect him a much, if he ever wanted her back. she still didn't feel like returning there that soon. Her ear frills perked up at a word. "wait _youre_ the one who bonked me on the head? Rrrrrrrrrr. Why?" she pulled her ear frills concerned, demanding.

The big fury male lashed his tail sensing returning annoyance and turned away hos expression tight. Sje propelled herself forward and smacked the creature with her black tail. "why?" he glared and spat on the ashy ground. "because in trying to protect you. But if you want to go to them and be foretold who knows what go ahead. Id jusy stop by and be a safe spot for you is all. Why should i stop you? Or need to?" he ended bitterly. "after all i see you're as clueless as i am." He was? Now torrid really gave the fury a once over. Hos posture was hunched rail otherwise curled around his tail. Torrid still didn't remember this fury but evidently he was swift to anger. "so id best stay put in cover of the trees where i had to knock you out on. Those dragons pout there are bound to spot us. Episodically if you talk loud." His eyes scoured to the volcano. "so yes i saved your sorry sack of scales, sorry i bothered." She put her resentments aside and studied the half dozen or so on the Volcano no. "how do you know they mean us harm?" the big male retreated deeper into the shadow of the trees making a gesture for her to join him apparently have glimpsed something. "how do you know they dint? I feel it" torrid cocked her head questioningly. "that if we leave cover were dead dragons."

Korin or copperwingthefury pushed himself way from his nest, a rare occurrence these days second only when he was captured by the third leaders deadly nadders to convert him. aranidae may have been replaced but that didnt mean but that didnt mean the threat was over. Not by a long wing. Hos mission was to find out whoever oit was threatening his furys, locate them and explain in terms the tranced dragon understood to come to reason. A battle was almost guaranteed so soon after really with the dragon he thought stood with him. Showed his faver and shared the common view. Alot of mayhem started on his fathers behalf but now that he found pout who really did it (another story copperwings trials by fire( by retelling hos stories skitiiva branarr instigated it. Hed avenge silverwingthefurys death and clear his name by talking to the leader. If he could find it.

By locating the identity of the soul who became seduced by the moon huge could confirm the dragon who scratched that message in his cave wall. Ended the lives of former peaceful nest furys. That angered the ruler most. Usually they were easy as flies to encounter when you least wanted them. Oh copperwing was prepared, stiff limbed as he felt from recovering, for battle or traitorous moves to suck him back into what aranidae/vipre made him. That convenient tool of his will. He was alone and that boded ill for him. Korin didnt care. Thats what he wanted: to be seen and known. "ill make them see reason whatever it takes. In the five plus years of nonsense its gotta stop." He mulled over the meth of of achieving that. not to mention the leaf bandage obuekhov dutifully put in him obscured half his vision. not exactly an easy feat with one eye scanning for threats still warning ashy tint of the not far off volcano was out of the question: no need for weaker stamina then required while facing an enemy more then ready to scoop him up in converting wings as an offering to the moon a second time over.

he musty fulfill his mission. bring justice to the night furys. he may not be the absolute desired dragon to do the job bit he was the neccecaity one to se it through. furys will look you to. "a fury who will put hos paw down. stand up to them. tell them iys wrong. me. he chose the forward region to the north of the volcano not flattened by its erupting force shortwave, dove into a clearing between thick trunked limbs and cast an eye around, leaf bandage still on the eyes. "alright im here! your worst nemacys!not the ones you've been stalking all this time! no! me!. the ruler of the nest! my father desired something like this! come forward and face me! i may be small but no less facorcious when dragons i accept into my colony bully us!" he let himself be known, breath ragged, wings splayed out readily. he whorled around. nothing but greenery.

"im not being baited! whatever i face i want leader to ruler! your moons most powerful puppet! you heard me! your moon uses you gor notoriety in making us susceptible! im going to wait here through wind rain sun and dark until someone comes find me! im done being bullied!" time passed with korin shouting into the fiorewt top draw out someone as the sin began o kiss the landscape then he stiffened to sounds other then his own voice. "do you feel annoyance at us jabbing you badk down what you all want so _so_ badly? mustn't just be frustrating? stopped atr all the whims your moon whisperer in your mind it wants? does not get?" a nasty confidant sounding chuckle resound right in font of korin. a heavily bushy bramble. out of them pushed a night fury the ruler hadnt exactly figured to answer hios call. her here complicated negotiations as she as the most emotional leader after silverwingthefury almost considered demented or deranged.

particularly now that she was evil again. "so its you: valdis" all this time facing bad tranced night furys and he still found the albino furys deep nasty smirk most unsettling. it reminded him of skitiivas haughtiness at thinking world was hers and she cold merrily arrange it the way she wanted it unhurried unimpeded smile. "yes, me. thank you for making you so easy to find. if i didn't know any better id believe you wanted to be located, shouting stupidly like that. any case if i wasn't the terrible toothed one you sought then thats just too bad. ill avenge what i lost to you last time by ending all my troubles. if i cannot kill nona, time separates me from her now hanging deliciously broken on my paws i most certainly can kill kahuakhauns son." said loaw dagny perseverin with unconstrained glee.

* * *

"theyre moving" said the large male fury giving his wingspan a cramped stretch a yawn forming. seeing nothing extremely fascinating happening on or near the volcano the big one fell asleep while torrid sat guard like she normally did with Korin. it just felt natural to protect something worthwhile. korin, who wasnt here nor wanted her around. at his prodding tones she looked back to the volcano and realized with a start they were moving. but not at them as she momentarily envisioned horribly. "common were following them. we hid well." torrid protested did her muscles when she stretched them as well. the big ebony male gave her a look. "are you kidding? dont you want to see what there up to? i kind of helped you." well torrid didn't really **want** to but..."they're heading not at us. be happy for that. being bigger i can protect you if things turn ugly. im menacing." the monstrous nightmares were departing swiftly north by the moment. he was right. annoyingly logically so.

her gaze strayed to the red wings growing thicker in the ashy air. her apparent new friend adopted a gentler tone; "listen i know you dont really all that trust me that much. i wouldn't either mind you. strange creatures? out in the middle of no-dragons' land? but im all you got. to be honest i dont know what im doing chasing off after my possible disaster but i have a feeling inside me i cannot shake. trust me or not, mysterious dragon, but im flying. safer then sorry i always say...i think." torrid winced. he sounded just like her. so unsure all the time since 'the disaster' happened, though the furys told her that was a good glorious thing. "hey you dont seem so bad after all. what is your name?" "i dont remember it. sorry. do you remember it? or something that can identify me?" despite his huge size he was docile as a two legged. the curious inquisitive ones anyway. she shrugged her wing joints scratching daintily at an irritating jabbing unaligned scale near her back. "well if i dont know it and you Dont know it that leaves you with no name" unless he was lying it off. "sooo how about i call you dragon?" the big male smiled a genuine grin like hed gotten to name the firstborn a great name or honor.

now wasting more words on chatting the two dragons cautiously unfurled their wings and shadowed the smaller group of monsters nightmares. being night furys they were careful how loud thier voices carried. "its like they do not even care that others could see them" observed torrid genially to her new friend. dragon keep an eye on the thier tails wearily. "indeed. i couldn't agree more. if they perhaps see us they could come over and set fire to us. i fear what they might do." "what cant they do?" torrid asked innocently. dragons silence caused her to cast a glance to the big male gliding tensely along. "hey are you alright? you look weighted down with something and alot on your mind." dragon explained what he remembered before meeting her, collected in the ash of a volcanic burned out landscape, a monstrous nightmare sniffing the ash chocked landscape. hed lacked a comprehension to wonder what they were, waking up all confused after something occurred previously before his slumber, but the red scaled creature invoked fear into him.

so he lay still pretending. apparently not noticing him or uninterested in the still as stone night fury nearby. somehow creeping clear of the maze of like dragons, dragon used the natural black of its scailes coupled with the dark ash spread out on the ground for miles to seek shelter and watch. "and shortly thereafter i saw you. the rest i let you know. nearly was the death of me by the creature not four feet away. i swear it detected me. i swear i was gonna die." a perplexed torrid gave the monstrous nightmares a new appraising look. "was it the same ones? do you think its still a good idea to follow?" to both dragon nodded. the rest of their flight was completed in companionable silence each content with eatchothers story. soon enough the ashy terrain turned into stunted shrubbery then full forest, marking the end of the volcanoes eruption point. at that moment the nightmare flock seemed to whip itself into a frenzy of an emotion that retaliated excitement.

someone shouted out something. torrid nor dragon this far back couldn't hear. dragon suggested in their hyper state the nightmares could be less attune with their surroundings if they flew closer. torrid agreed with major misgivings. the sounds shouted again, this time hearable. "zwe gotz zem now! two dragonz not of uz! let the sunz rayz contuse to burn withinz! burnz them! burnz them to the wind! the entire forezt too! make it so! eeeeeee!" the chilling screech resounded back to the two night furys. "burn zem alive!" dragoned been right. there was a solid good reason to follow. a real good reason why they should've not edged too close, heightening torrids assumptions. the head monstrous nightmare turned mid flight suddenly and saw them, back through the thwacking mess of red wings in its way. "anz raze zem to dust az well! the rezt with me!"

* * *

"you cant kill me" said korin backing away as his white opponent advanced slowly but surely. "and why not?" growled perseverin testing the strength of her paws on the grass. "here right in front of me stands a pesky little problem thats just asking to be slain. to others i now see have succeeded me as leader, because i was too poor of one to see past a few of my errors and misgivings, i dont care. i dont care who you are, where you came from. i dont even care that you somehow survived snodussens task to eliminate you as the god protector asked. just amused that all kind blew up in her cross eyed snout, and she called **me** a soulless killer. hah, no. i can think better then she can seeing as **shes** dead and ill deal with princy-scales azeros later. so yes im out to kill you. youve stood in our way long enough. if i hadnt been blind the first time i met you or remembered you fled to that nest when your glorious father, id have ended your puny life outright instead of turning on snodussens no, excuse me, **my** follower. so i guess **now** will have to do."

loaw dagny show toward claws seeking korins muzzle. korin worked himself when he was littler to be slippery and agile but hed never faced loaw dagny before in battle, sje was fast. actually shed gotten faster for unknown reasons. "the last big battle was my accidental error of making my foe into snodussen. as she was admittedly larger then i, and i **still** was able to pin her down to that cliff (another story some darkness consumes us). you're just a rat...a pesky one that needs a good cat to make it its mission to stamp out." korin was older now, wiser maybe but not as fast now that he was larger but still fast when he wanted. "so says the dragoness whose follower i beat." he ticked and rolled his grey and blue beaded wings the only targets for her claws should she find them. perseverin didn't peruse, unleashing a volly of plasma blasts smacking into the heather and a few on a not-quite-quick-enough copperwing. he hissed, turned, shot his own.

perseverins jaws curled cruelly, throwing up a wing in front of her snout strutting confidently at her nemacys. "a little trick i learned from nona" sneered loaw dagny. she charged swiping her claws at the bandage. "lets see what that embarrassing leafage conceals shall we?" he blew her back with fireballs, perseverin thrown up her wings to block the brunt of them. when she dropped the limb it was to see copperwings talons extended. "naw. thats not how this works out, dragon. the victory goes to me. ill wipe you out. then while i trod over your caercess i shall systematically seek out and wipe out the ones i most loathe, starting with abydos persevek for his meddling in my followers and working my way down. if i find shes sent me on a fools errand i shall reatch out to choke the life out of ontonycterys as well." her claw clenched his throay. none heard the wingbeats or the mildly amused voice above the combatants.

"no you wont. i thought that moment of violence sounds memorable. i thought i told you to disperse into the south?" perseverin hissed and whirled around to see loaw veens highly amused snout. "well if you hadn't noticed im a leader again additionally. i have my personnel matters to doing things. and if you're that blind let me spell it pout: i dont take orders from you or your brand of authority. get that through your plotting skull." loaw veen shook her head still flapping a height off the treeline. "yes i should've killed you but i didnt. youe too predictably huntress instinctive, my sister. i have a greater purpose for you then that. i made you one of use because we have a reason to serve our master in the skies." loaw dagny for once couldn't argue with that. the sub leader hated when beings were wiser logically like that. she turned to copperwing. "yes well...once im finished here i can spare an ear to listen to the boring topic speetched my way. thisll just take a moment."

korins teeth popped out of his gums and bit down on the dragonesses paws. "no!" he and ontonycterys roared. "i need the nest ruler alive. i have plans for him: so youll have to postpone whatsoever personnel revenge you haves in store. theres is no doubt you harbor much emotional pain, sister. but thats no excuse. let go of him." loaw dagny was too busy yowling in pain to answer, her lucky reflex clawswipe catching the rulers chin as he attempted to attack her again. it wasnt a deep wound but it did have the effect pf shredding the leaf bandage revealing all that lay beneath. obuekhov had removed most of the dragons blood but some still oozed repulsively from not knitting over yet. perseverin positively cooed with malevolence upon seeing korin. "my my whats happened to your snout? tussle too hard with someone out of your league did we?" loaw veen studied the nest ruler as well. whatever he may be doing out here in the middle of nowhere she didnt have the time to process right now. but his wounds told her part pf the story. her follower had done his job well.

"he wantssssss top have ssspeetch with thissss child of the night" hissed the moons voice for only ontonycterys to hear inside. "i command you in the name of the one you serve your god protector to stop" shouted the leader to her subordinate. loaw dagny below her ignored her purposely aiming for her littler foes eyes this time. loaw veen shook her head in mock dismay: sometimes even the best of the enlightened night fury came to stoop so low, that was perseverins flaw. she suspected loaw azeros aranidae but shed pay her other sub leader a secret visit later. after this disrespect to her was cleaned up and out in its place. "i said stop" she commenced authoritatively. the albino dragoness reluctantly stopped a severe scowl slashed across her jaws, allowing copperwingthefury time to notice the one hed intended to heed his summons. "thank you for calling her off. thats promising."

was that a tinge of sarcasm in his voice? loaw veend have to study the young night fury, figuring out his motives and what type of dragon he fit the description in her mind the better to put him to good use later when the time was neigh. she smiled not evilly but as a a misunderstanding dragnet not yet learned its place in the world. there was much ontonycterys detected this juvenile hadn't picked up on yet. but he would learn: why she needed this night fury alive. "of course of course. this way is highly more civilized now isnt it? its a pity my murderous counterpart hasn't picked up on that department. luckily i arrived when i did" in fact loaw veen was very lucky indeed to have found the ruler then perseverin. "a pleasure to finally make your quittance. i had dim memories of you beforeclaw when i was let us just say the dissolution i as in as not myself, im glad this formal acquaintance could be arranged."

korin ignored the jibes he was sure lurked three. keeping an eye on his former twisted friend, her gaze venomously trained on ontonycterys, he began. "you may not believe it but im glad too. i expected you to take my summoning when i shouted. but i got **her** instead." a greatly contained growl. "watch it. or you'll find out just how nasty i can be." loaw veen shrugged. "forgive her. she cant convey the higher functioning manners of intelligent leadership that it requires, and its unlikely shes about to develop any in the next few moments." if she put the ruler at ease it would be less difficult to take him lovingly in...the god protector would clear his disillusioned mind. besides her sub leader needed to learn her place. "so have you come to admit we are correct and join us?" her expression was a mixture of hollow hope. edging around perseverin, korin addressed the other.

"look im sorry this happened. i think you were that fury to've ended the lives of three others" he saw the other dragonesses eyes focus and sharpen beneath the civilized facade. "yah i figure you were that nest fury to commit that. but you know what? im glad we met as late as we dud: it let me calm down over your intrusion and find a way to welcome you back blameless. i understand why you did what you did." loaw dagny mildly discharged a plasma blast at korin getting him to shut up. "whoops" said perseverin sweetly to loaw veen. "you think this is some form of divine intervention by an entity that you cannot even talk to but mutter in your brain. but is really controlling you: forcing countless lives to be sacrificed if they do not comply the first time willingly." loaw dagny interjected. "thats where you're wrong. those that defy us deserve to die, such as all of your friends. there is no easier method to take care of our unbelievers. your defiant resistant grown ups are a major nucience as are their ability to shield all those blinded dragons from belonging to us. we _will_ take them back."

loaw veen took seconds to formulate her response to this info, having categorized the nest ruler. as well as the fact her subordinate was blissfully unaware about certain parts of her statements, a fact shed kept in the dark about until it was too late for her. after all, she was only one part of the larger scale needed for ontonycterys to bring her plan together so artfully, skillfully, that no beingd ever see it coming. "what my other dragon to the cause so inappropriately suggests is what you propose would be,...difficult. examples would need priority to discourage your type of work. i wouldn't know how to explain it to you in simpler terms." it was time. she imperceptibly nodded at perseverin to do her worst. or she would've of a wall of fore hadn't sprung up some distance away at some trees. loaw dagny couldnt see it at ground level hissing wearily but loaw veen could. she didnt like what she saw. a high flaming wall moving inexorably toward them accompanied by what looked like a species of dragon she didn't recognize all that well. they wernt there to pass them by.

"ssselfish creaturessss. not worth the time. entrapped by puny desssires. tiny. lay them low. sssssshow even the consumers of flames can be overcome" commanded the moons telepathy to both leaders minds. "join us invited ontonycterys, a new plan overseeing the old one in the place of a heartbeat. "come prove your worth among us. be accepted, driving away the first of the unbelievers tio us. to get a chance to hone those skills of evasion ive seen you carry, use your claws on something worthwhile. dont you want that? trust me it wont feel so bad later tonight when i can fix your guilt" she injected a bit of pleading into her tone to complete the seduction. there, there it was, that tiniest smidgen of hesitation in the nest rulers patriotic manner. in a way he wanted the same things as her personally; figure out the enemy and do everything in thier power to correct it with the utmost of their ability.

"oh...i can work with that" she said to herself restraining the smile threatening to break across her jaws. even if this meeting went awry for making the nest ruler understand their ways now, thered come a later time for that. ontonycterys was in no hurry. this meeting still counted as a susess for the leader ether way, even of korin inexplicably escaped, for she learned her opponent this day, even if her sub leader perseverin was to stunted to see it. "i will not. suppressing and oppressing night furys and any other dragon species will is wrong and ill not support those actions. your moon is making you do this. i came here to negotiate." negotiate? as if the little night fury barely fresh put of dragonethood could negotiate with tje most powerful leader in the land? rather then replying ontonycterys shifted her focus to the flaming wall racing toward them and the strange dragons undoubtedly instigating it. "be ready" warned her down to perseverin. "and leave him. if he wants to flee let him. its no less them he risked his pride seeking me out. let him take the offer back to his friends...after all...there wont be any left when he gets there" she let on.

copperwings roar of dismayed rage was drawn out by the flames burning into the clearing like a beast of flame eating awy at decades old trunks. loaw veen was already on top of the nearest unfamiliar creatures unexpectedly large form, using her powerful forearms to rake considerable damage into the long neck. she found out a moment later that they were capable of speetch. "take them" she let pout a cry as the red scales suddenly shot up a few notches literal flames covering every inch of the thing. its words wernt anything other then a command. seven more of the things were quick to surround her. some were locked in combat with loaw dagny. a few fling themselves at copperwing while the rest set about turning the clearing into kindling. loaw veen dripped below the ring of faces and cast a doubtful glance at the nest ruler. would he join them after all?

she flung herself backward and blasted her flaming flaming ball square into the face of a dragon. it promptly turned sideways, bringing its tail around in time and swatted the incoming violet projectile away flicking its tail dramatically back at ontonycterys unprepared body with a "aaahahah. take a doze of your medizine creature!" it slammed back into her causing the leader to grimace. "having fun ruling the land that easily?" sneered perseverin art last airborne to escape the rising forest fire. "going really swell is it? happy? are you even going to display emotion out of that stone cold face?" "stop gawking and pay attention, sister. pick a target and kill it. make your past experience as leader useful." that satisfied her enough to allow them to fight back to back methodically. the monstrous nightmares screeched like wld animals slashing and stabbing animalistically.

"why arntz you falling in decay yet?" spoke the one loaw veen attacked first, unknowingly the flocks 'director'. Loaw dagny blasted one back with alkaline flames and flipped around to smack another that reached for loaw veen this one aflame offensively. "because, you demons, we are the al powerful night fury, build for speed, intelligence, decision making, agility and accuracy. All see os a bunch of buffalo containing nothing but savagery and rage." One of the nightmares flew down and grabbed a flaming tree still burning and flung it at ontonycterys. She dodged aside, it sailed past to where it splintered into prices on the clamping serrated teeth of another, annoyed. "dont get cocky, sister. We are not untouchable: we are only as powerful as our master chooses to fill us with its blooodlust. Overconfidence leads to your demise. So does plotting ideas but never acting upon them."

Even ontonycterys could see they were at a disadvantage at two night furys to their approximately fifty. Three if you counted the nest ruler holding his own. So many! "so is slipping away to fight another day when you know to reign in survival." "yah i dont think these creatures are going to allow us to do that. Still living that is" threw in perseverin just as three nightmares pounced. ontonycteris yanked her paw back as it contacted a flaming nightmare. "too hotz to handle?" it teased jerking its head forward like a snapping turtle. In presence she dropped beneath and slashed its stomach, sending it into a rage. Suddenly she was inundated with nightmares all aflame swarming in from every angle. The red tangle lowered to the flames as a scream of pain resounded from it.

Korin receiving minor scrapes and scratches thanks to hos agility gasped, never in his life would he thought to witness this horror show. Hed some to categorize the leaders of the breeders of darkness as cocky and thinking themselves invincible. Furthermore seeing the loss pf one of hos nest furys perish in the Most horrid way. She djudnt deserve this, for loaw dagny this shook her: she felt split. Relief to be rid of ontonycteris without batting a tailflap, appalled disbelief something surreal like those could take the leader down. But with the moons mission at stake sacrifices sometimes were requed to maintain it. "dragons….do not… **die** " howled perseverin flinging herself onto the nightmares mortally wounding two. "kill zemm!" raged the director flying down into the towering flames. Korin couldn't land or be consumed by flame. Was he really going to die here? Apparently the other dragons could: thew director burst out behind him serrated mouth agape, reachig out to light korins ail on fire. First he felt the heat then the downward pull as he tried yanking the nest ruler to his doom.

His lashing tail did no good. Loaw veens screams had stopped only monstrous nightmares rising untouched by the bonfires swirling wind below. The leader wsa gone? Suddenly two new dragons were with them fighting alongside them, the numbers evened out slightly in speed and accuracy of not numbers. The nightmares froze assessing the newcomers then surged into battle. One he least expected to see here and evidently her him as well. Her other partner is huge,. "torrid what are you doing here? Though i appreciate your unexpected assistance and help" korin remembered his manners. Loaw dagny saw who the bigger taggher long and barged through the nightmares in her way. "out of my way! _You!_ ' she shouted alive with extreme annoyance, ignoring the events on the battlefield, crashing into the dragpn "are an extreme source of disposition to me."

Her scar rippled, slashed across the right side of her face as she flapped in place, squeesig a talon claws extended as hard as she could wil it to go. "where have you been? I have been betrayed, double crossed, lied to, made blind and betrayed again. I used to trust tyou, but there i was over the course of now to carry out the moons will, beaten, suppressed, watch my plans go up in flames and not to mention risin from the dead more tomes then id like to. While yo stood by near the end plotting deviously. You killed in my name. I thought you approved the use of getting rid of your white problem by use of the skrill. I dont know _what_ you could possibly be doing running around with these ignorant unbelieving dragons, but its been a long time…" "i dont even understand most of it. I cannot even recall myself" gargled dragon making no moves to shrug her off. " _deathbringer"_ finished perseverin darkly squeezing harder. Their name echoed back by torrid close by ti overhear her and dragon. Loaw dagny looked over a white wing. Her expression sent the sub leader a-grinning.

"Dont tell me you dont recognize him? Something tells me hes been on a few not so grand expeditions since i was gone. While i was shamed and hollowly slain, my body tortured and utilized for useless purposes by dragons that think they know better apparently" she stared fire right back at the dying down fire in these parts as of she could snuff the flames out with hers. "the seemingly impervious great bringer of death idle and **alive** through the whole suppression of failures we face to right the land. All he wanted was his stupid nona killing obsession. I saw beyond her but he fixated on that. Now here he is tagging along like an innocent monkey off its leash. I have half a mind to kill him outright…though im sure after my leadership was replaced many others have tried to do that apparently." Korins cries shattered the tense moment. However hard the nest ruler attempted to pump his small wings to gain altitude/flick his tail to dislodge the excitable monstrous nightmare director from dragging him down the inferno, slowly but surely the director tugged him downwards. "are you going to hover there and do nothing? Whoever you are and the anger you carry dont you think its better to be helpful to a night fury in need? What if it was your dragnet or your first born? Would you let it perish like that?" something sparkled in torrids eyes but loaw dagny couldn't see it. "no matter who you are does not give rights to harm another dragon. Help us: help him."

The sub leader weighed options in her head still tightly clutching dragons throat. "change for us is the way of _all_ things. And with change comes devastation to your kind. Acceptable losses. A concept your all mushy and picky about. And with devastation, opportunity, growth, evolution of the strong willed. The god protector knows this. We are servants to its humble will. It imbued us with purpose and might. Witch is why" she finished, letting go of dragon alerting her course "it can sense thins. And why i want to rend the rulers scales myself!" her claws sheathed she body slammed the director, setting it letting go more from the surprise then the blow itself. It fell back into the raging inferno. "eeee burnz themz another time! Lozt much to the scaliez! We zwill seek you out later! Bunnnnnnnn!" this commanded the nightmares to abandon their skirmishes and retreat toward the path the fire took as concealment.

Perseverin let them: all her targets remained here. Burn marks and lacerations covered her from snout to tailflaps as she pivoted her body slowly in flight threatening, her snout vicious. "who wants to die next? Loaw veen isn't around to tell me what to do anymore, seeing as she raised me back to normal, her usefulness is fulfilled. Shes dead now and i command the night furys." Korin leveled a hard gaze back. "you dont command anyone. You're just delusional. You have two choices: fly back whence you came while you can or come with us to figure out what to do next and be accepted back. You cant beat all of us." "not to mention we could use your help, whatever your name is. Or whoever associates with your side" added dragon innocently. The disbelief in perseverins face was evident. "whats _happened_ to you?" "i think hes different. I like that" said torrid nudging the huge male.

"dont you want to help us find out whats wrong with them?" the land below finally was just blackened out burnt out ruin of skeletal sticks and trunks stretching way to the volcano. Loaw veens burned courpose was nowhere to be found. She hovered there growling/cursing/kneading her claws in the air crushing the windpipes of several imaginary foes, as if satisfying something she could not have, before forcing a smile. "are you...proposing a joint alliance? Is that it? Id have to fetch the other leader who thinks himself the god protector itself in the scales to do it. I dont like being outmatched by anyone. I can still kill you all later i suppose. But those monstrous nightmares come first." Copperwingthefury gave the albino dragoness a look. "are you sure your moon will allow this?" perseverins hungry gaze took in the flying /sitting assembled. Her smile was crafty. "there are ways….three ways…"

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
